


Undefined

by Cryptic_Fox



Series: Life, Poetry and Discovery [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptic_Fox/pseuds/Cryptic_Fox
Summary: The world is full of such fascinating creatures (^-^)





	Undefined

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my Mother.

Be still,

as she walks among them.

 

Watch,

as she soars through the ages.

 

Listen,

as she sings heavens song.

 

Captivated,

by her grace and beauty.

 

Her reality,

that transcends time and eternity.

 

Radiated,

by the sun's golden light.

 

Lifted,

by the winds gentle waves.

 

Untouched, by man.

Untamed, by society.

 

Her spirit, is set free,

Her soul, unbound.

**Author's Note:**

> My mother's name is Robin and I had "just-so-happened" to of been looking outside, where there was a Robin Bird in our yard and that bird - and by extension, SHE - inspired me to write this. I then proceeded to give it to her as a present the following year. The humor of it was not lost on me (^-^)


End file.
